


Hallelujah

by lastknownaddress



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastknownaddress/pseuds/lastknownaddress
Summary: Мир, где у людей, когда они влюбляются, на голове возрастают венком любимые цветы их возлюбленного.Фрэнк Айеро — просто один из тех несчастных, над кем насмеялись небеса. Он ненавидит цветы. И поэтому он буквально не может чувствовать любовь.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> джерард - https://pin.it/rjlvzeoi5da62i
> 
> фрэнк - https://pin.it/z65ybxow4zjhim
> 
> все главы бечены 13 sweet knifes

— Они просто не нравятся мне, Джерард. Ну сколько можно спрашивать? — в голосе Айеро слышно разочарование: Фрэнку не нравятся цветы и все тут.

Фрэнк и Джерард лежат на постели все ещё голые и курят. У Фрэнка закончился его парламент, и он неприятно затягивается дамскими, судя по их толщине, сигаретами, отдающими какой-то ароматической цветочной вонью. Везде эти проклятые цветы — он мысленно кривится. Но кто не курит после хорошего секса?

— Но что тебе в них не нравится? Форма? Запах? Текстура? — Джерард демонстрирует непонимание жестом, как бы показывая: он действительно не знает, что ещё сказать, и чуть было не попадает сигаретой по пальцам Фрэнка, тут же одергивая руку. — Цвет? Я не знаю, их количество в букетах?

Джерард дарит букеты Фрэнку уже два месяца, пытаясь поймать хоть какой-то результат своими руками, но они будто призрачные — всё так и стоит на месте. Айеро не нравятся гладиолусы, он ненавидит розы всех цветов, тюльпаны не переносит на дух, выкидывает маргаритки с окна балкона, а гортензии оставляет на столе в гостиной только для того, чтобы ещё сильнее не обидеть Джерарда.

— Мне они не нравятся в целом, Джерард, — Фрэнк мотает головой и тушит так и недокуренную сигарету о пепельницу. Он объясняет это очень терпеливо, будто ребенку. — Совсем не нравятся, как и эти сигареты. Как ты их куришь?

— Мне нравится. — пожимает плечами Уэй.

— А мне нет. Чувствуешь: разные вкусы? Ты же видишь, я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать, я… ты мне подарил букет тех — он кашляет. — прекрасных лилий в прошлый раз, он был и правда красивым, но пойми: мне не нравятся букеты. — последние слова он говорит по слогам. — Я не хочу обидеть тебя, и я уж не знаю как тебе это передать, но… просто не надо, хорошо? Мне же потом их выбрасывать или как-то ещё с ними справляться, а ты…

— Да я понял, понял. — обиженно прерывает его Джерард. — Но нет. Хорошо, я не буду спрашивать у тебя о цветах, но дарить не перестану. — Фрэнк неодобрительно смотрит на него, всё так же лёжа на подушке. — Подари их, например, маме, а?

— Я не видел маму с окончания школы. — едко вставляет Фрэнк. Джерард заметно тушуется. — Да мне пофиг, думаю, она обойдется.

— Тогда просто расставь их по дому? Пожалуйста, мне будет так приятно!

Фрэнк смотрит как Джерард надевает футболку, а после — изящный свитер. Он не может не протянуть руку и не огладить участок кожи, который виднеется из-под синей ткани.

— Кто бы знал, как я люблю тебя трогать. — Фрэнк чмокнул сокровенный участок кожи. — Прекрасный. — шепчет Айеро, слыша быстрые выдохи Джерарда. — Хорошо-хорошо, я буду оставлять букеты дома.

У всех свои причуды. Мания дарить цветы? Айеро не хочет спрашивать почему, откуда у него это, но раз так есть, придется терпеть, что же.

Фрэнк чувствует прилив нежности — не любви, а просто желания всегда трогать Джерарда, любоваться им, делать ему хорошо.

Джерард, покачивая бедрами и что-то напевая, устремляется в коридор. Фрэнк хихикает и, завернувшись в одеяло, спешит его проводить.

— Темно уже. — вздыхает Уэй, натягивая на себя протянутое в жесте вежливости Фрэнком пальто. Он выглядит так комично: лохматые волосы, улыбающиеся глаза, совершенно разнеженная мордашка, подоткнутое на уровне сосков одеяло — видно, чем человек занимался до этого.

— Ага, рано темнеет. Холодно так. — он мерзливо ещё сильнее закутывается в синюю тряпку.

— Только не заболей… ммм… нелюбитель цветов.

— Кто я? «Нелюбитель цветов»? А ты тогда «любитель покурить какую-то цветочную отраву». — Фрэнк распахивает дверь, и Джерард пытается выйти грациозно, но цепляется карманом пальто за дверную ручку и чуть не отрывает его с корнем.

— Сам ты цветочная отрава, Айеро. Не хочешь — больше не буду давать сигареты, проблем-то. — негодует Уэй.

— Господи. — Фрэнк ржет, качая головой. — Ты до дома-то дойдешь? Может тебя подвезти всё-таки?

Джерард что-то недовольно бурчит про «раньше же добирался как-то».

— И кстати, кличка, которую ты мне дал, слишком длинная, чтобы ее хоть кто-либо запомнил.

— Думаешь?

Фрэнк корчит гримасу «ну не знаю, не знаю»:

— Уверен. Давай, пока.

А во сне Фрэнк почему-то видит силуэт машущего Джерарда, отдаляющийся от него слишком быстро, чтобы разобрать, что он там кричит.

***

— Служба доставки цветов. Заказывали? — говорит Джерард, чуть ли не въезжая в Фрэнка огромным букетом, как только Айеро распахивает перед ним дверь.

— Мистер…? — изо всех всматривается в невидимую бумажку на ладони. 

— Джерард, что за! — изумлённо давится словами Фрэнк: в лицо почти упирается цветок поистине огромной лилии, и ему приходится отойти дальше, к стене. Из-за букета показывается довольная рожа Уэя.

— Мистер Джерард-что-за, верно, в открытке вы так и значитесь, получите, распишитесь, — он вручает Фрэнку букет.

Джерард снимает пальто и обувь, хихикая, очень громко и запальчиво хихикая.

— Меня за ним вообще не видно, верно? — старательно сохраняя угрюмость голоса спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Я вижу твои милые ножки! — Джерард раздвигает цветочные стебли и натыкается на угрюмый взгляд Айеро. В мультиках обычно подобные эмоции передают так: собеседника буквально пронзают клинки, заставляя корчится.

— Я бы мог тебе отсосать пока ты стоишь тут с букетом, ммм? — ухмыляется Джерард. — Такой беззащитный и только для одного меня.

Он опускается на колени, ожидая дальнейших действий Айеро, как-то странно и довольно хихикая. Как только он опускает руку на пах Фрэнка и начинает гладить сокровенное богатство мужчины, на его голову течет цветочный водопад.

***

— Я возбудился, а теперь мне приходится выщипывать цветы из твоих волос. — Фрэнк случайно вместе с цветком тянет за прядь, и Джерард сдавленно кричит. — Оу, прости. — какой-то желтый цветок распушился и растекся своими крошечными семенами по волосам, делая Джерарда не похожим на себя.

Фрэнк сидит на стиральной машине, а Джерард — на краю ванны. В раковине небольшая горсть цветов, которые каким-то чудом попали в волосы старшего. Фрэнк поверить не может, что в черной шевелюре могло застрять настолько много лепесточков-тычинок-семян, боже, насколько же надо быть невезучим. Они настолько мелкие и липкие, что, даже когда Джерард потряс волосами, выпала от силы только пятая часть.

— Я не виноват в том, что тебе вдруг пришло в голову уронить мне на башку букет, — качает плечами Джерард. — В теории всё было очень романтично, между прочим.

— Не спорю, что в теории это романтично, но на практике…

— И вообще, как по мне, цветочки на моей голове выглядят очень мило! — обрывает его Джерард, наклоняясь к зеркалу и встречаясь с глазами качающим головой Айеро.

— Не отрицаю. — он нежно пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы Уэя. Джерарду вообще все что угодно идёт — и если бы кто сказал обратное, Фрэнк бы точно вмазал за подобную пакость. Даже сидящий на бортике эмалированной бело-желтоватой ванны, даже кусающий большой палец, даже полуголый — он просто бог. — Фу, у тебя тут какие-то сухие стебли. Откуда они вообще взялись?

Джерард вздрагивает и вытягивает руку, прося дать ему их.

— Странно. — рассеянно бормочет он. — Но знаешь, — небрежно кидает их на край раковины. — Хотел бы я, наверное, носить венок. Было бы очень красиво. — уже шепчет он.

— Да ладно. Наверное, это мешается очень сильно. — категорично отвечает Фрэнк. — Как с ним спать? Или как за ним вообще ухаживать? От него больше проблем и…

— Венки не мнутся, Фрэнк, это же вверяющиеся венки.

Мозг Айеро легко выплёвывает значение из книжек матери: «вверяющиеся», ведь человек испытывает любовь, привязанность, он отдается, вверяется в чьи-то руки.

Взгляд Джерарда в зеркале настолько грустный и даже немного горький, что Аейро предпочитает заткнуться. Ну не нравятся ему чертовы цветы, ну и что? Одни проблемы от них, да и на его голове их все равно никогда не будет — пора бы и Джерарду принять это.

Ведь он сам когда-то принял же тот факт, что никогда не сможет влюбиться в кого-то взаимно? Принял. Возненавидел цветы и глупый мир настолько, что почти распрощался с жизнью? Возненавидел. А теперь уже нечего жалеть.

Он как можно быстрее удаляет все оставшиеся цветы и собирает лепестки с раковины, чтобы потом выкинуть их на помойку: просто не может выдержать расстроенный взгляд Джерарда, отражающийся в зеркале.

***

— Слушай, а твои родители случайно не владельцы цветочного магазинчика? — интересуется Фрэнк у идущего рядом с ним Джерарда.

— Хммм… — бурчит Джерард в пластмассовый стаканчик с остатками глинтвейна. — Кстати, да. Серьезно, у них есть цветочный магазин. Ты хотел пошутить про то, откуда у них тогда такой цветочек?

— Я просто хотел спросить откуда у тебя столько букетов и не ударяют ли они по твоему бюджету. Время для удивительных совпадений, с ума сойти. — смеётся Фрэнк. — Я не настолько романтичный, скорее, вообще нет.

Джерард кутается в свое любимое чёрное пальто, опять-таки не надевая ни шарфа, ни перчаток из-за крайней ненависти к ним, а потом сильно мёрзнет и просит Фрэнка дать ему обо что-то погреться или засовывает руку глубоко в рукава Айеро, благо: они широкие.

Сегодня Фрэнк забирает Джерарда с работы. Путь до дома Айеро занимает всего полчаса, и они решают прогуляться. Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас сравнительно холодно, погода — просто ляпота: солнышко, милые белые облачка, только улыбчивых малышей не хватает, да и перед глазами недовольное и замёрзшее лицо Джерарда, но все равно неплохо.

Айеро чувствует, что его рука настолько заледенела, что стала одним целым с зажатым в ней стеблем какой-то тропиканской гортензии (на самом деле Джерард назвал ее совершенно по-другому, но она действительно выглядела как более экзотический вариант вышеназванного цветка). Джерард подмечает, что татуировка «romantic» так чудесно видна на почти побелевшей коже.

— Я уж заметил. — выдыхает с облачком пара Уэй. — Не ударяют, хах. Не волнуйся.

Джерард не выдерживает и просит Фрэнка отогреть его руки или наконец сесть на автобус, чтобы доехать домой с теплом, на что Айеро только качает головой.

— Какой же ты в некоторых делах глупыш, Джерард. Вроде взрослый человек, а снова не взял шарф. — они останавливаются около лавочки, и Фрэнк снимает рюкзак со спины, начиная в нем рыться. Цветок больно легко отделяется от руки, что даже удивляет. Хотя на улице середина весны и даже не так холодно, смотря на слишком теплолюбивого Уэя не замёрзнешь только разве что стоя рядом с ним в трёх шубах: больно тот трясется.

— Сам ты. Я просто забыл, такая мелочь, знаешь. И вообще, он мне не нужен.

— Когда придём, я могу тебе что-нибудь покрепче налить, — хмыкает Айеро, прекрасно помня, что Джерард не пьет, но решая пошутить. — Отогреешься в миг.

— Ты же знаешь, что алкоголь и я — несовместимые вещи, — Уэй качает головой, не оценивая юмора друга. — Но я так замерз, боже!

— Слушай, с твоей терпимостью к холоду я бы уже купил себе как минимум четыре пуховика, а не ходил в легком пальто, — фыркает под нос Айеро. — Про цветы не забываешь, а про шарф снова забыл? — наигранно-удивленно спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Цветы — это слишком важная вещь, чтобы я забыл. Как я могу о таком забыть? — Джерард притопывает ногами: пальцы онемели и тоже замерзли. — И, кстати, ещё про цветы, раз уж ты спросил… — он делает паузу и выдыхает. — родители говорили, что в следующем месяце открывается огромная ярмарка с цветами! И их туда пригласили.

— Иииии? — Фрэнк наконец выуживает из рюкзака шарф и черные перчатки с костями.

— Я ничего такого не говорю, но мы бы могли сходить на нее.

Фрэнк с какой-то гордостью закутывает его в шарф и смотрит как Джерард, морщась, надевает перчатки.

— А я вот не забыл их взять. — под нос хмыкает Айеро. — Лучше?

Фрэнк видит разочарование Джерарда из-за того, что он просто проигнорировал вопрос.

— Нууу, пока что все равно холодно, — натянуто улыбается Уэй. — Ну ладно-ладно, спасибо. Мне правда хорошо в них. Спасибо за заботу, оу.

Он мешкает, но продолжает говорить, гладя костяшки и подмечая, что одной фаланги не хватает, видимо, Айеро их часто носил.

— Но что ты думаешь насчёт ярмарки? Просто пройтись? — снова поднимает эту тему Уэй. Из-за шарфа виден только его порозовевший нос.

— Джерард, — вздыхает Фрэнк. — Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу цветы, ну Джи.

Он немного злится: это снова напоминает ему, что Джерард для него никогда не станет большим, чем классно трахающимся и просто красивым мужиком. Или причина в том, что не хочется видеть эти ужасные растения, которые люди уничтожают миллионами только ради того, чтобы на секунду поставить в вазу, а потом выкинуть?

Если у цветов появится интеллект, и они устроят войну против человечества, Фрэнк будет на их стороне.

— Просто не надо, хорошо? — Фрэнк поднимает портфель и отходит. — Я сделаю вид, что подумаю, но мне правда это не нужно. Я просто сильно расстраиваюсь каждый раз, когда вижу все эти яркие цветочки, — он немного кривится и продолжает тише. — Я чувствую себя уродом, хах.

Губы Джерарда сужаются в разочарованную полосочку.

— Прости пожалуйста, я не думал, что это тебя так задевает, правда. — Фрэнк никогда не высказывал эту мысль — Джерард думал, что тому все равно на то, что он не может чувствовать ничего к другим людям; оказывается — нет. Он следует за партнёром. — Ты не урод, знаешь? Ты самый прекрасный мужчина, которого я когда-либо встречал. Я просто сказал, ну, мало ли что. И кстати, — Джерард догоняет уже более угрюмого Айеро и снова идёт рядом с ним. — У меня из-за тебя потерялось пол пальца, вот как мне теперь с этим жить?

Фрэнк хочет пошутить про то, что как-то же его мать живёт без него, а он же как-то живёт без глупой любви, и нормально вроде, никто ещё не жаловался, но смеётся, подхватывая тему.

— О нет, я не подумал. Но мы можем придти домой и нарисовать ее спермой, ммм, как тебе идея?

— А разве спермой так можно? — удивляется Джерард.

— Ну так проверим?

***

Фрэнк тёрся пахом о мужчину, ластился к нему, а тот в ответ мял его тело, гладил ягодицы, проводил языком по всем татуировкам, которые только мог достать.

В голове Джерарда был лишь сладкий туман, словно он наглотался какой-то редкой и приятной дури. Его так вымотала постоянная напряженность, вечное непонимание будущего, что он был только счастлив принять в колыбель своих бедер горячую плоть Айеро.

Когда в него, растянутого до степени, что колечко мышц входа жглось и зудело, ввели горячий и пульсирующий от возбуждения член, он громко простонал и зажмурился. Черт, Фрэнк слишком хорошо умел трахать, ласкать его; у Джерарда ещё никогда не было такого опытного партнёра.

Его радостно покусывали, расцвечивали засосами ключицы, облизывали.

Фрэнк уже безостановочно попадал по простате, подминая податливое тело под себя. Джерард обожал, когда Айеро вел себя так властно, повелительно и требовательно во время секса. Тот становится таким страстным любовником, что Уэй еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не упасть лицом в подушку и просто лежать так все время.

Они работали как практически идеальный механизм: Фрэнк вбивался в Джерарда, а тот подавался ему навстречу.

— Прокатишься? — Айеро вышел из Уэя и откатился на другую половину широкой кровати. Джерард быстро кивает.

Он приподнимается и садится на бедра Фрэнка, которые тут же гладит руками, мысленно поправляя себя: не просто бедра, а татуированные бедра. Эта поза нравится Джерарду чуть ли не больше всего на свете только по одной причине: он видел лицо Фрэнка и мог наслаждаться его татуировками.

— Прекрасный. — шепчет Джерард в его ключицу.

— Совершенный, — слишком слащаво тянет в ответ Фрэнк.

Джерард смеётся.

— Не порть мне настрой, придурок.

Он ложится на Айеро, чувствуя как их члены соприкасаются и слыша плохие словечки от Фрэнка. Джерард играючи вгрызается в излюбленную им ключицу, гладит пальцами широкие плечи.

Фрэнк, видя, что Джерард просто не может остановиться трогать и вылизывать его тату паутины на груди, начинает тереться пахом о пах Уэя, выбивая из него стоны.

— Продолжай, прошу, я так долго не выдержу, — и Джерард снова принимает Фрэнка в себя.

— Господи, мне так хорошо… так хорошо, — почти плачет Джерард. — Обожаю тебя…

Фрэнк стонет, когда Уэй поднимается с его бедер и делает первый быстрый толчок.

— Я тебя тоже обожаю, — Джерард настолько приятно целует челюсть и скулы Фрэнка, что тот захлёбывается стоном: Уэй ещё и успевает делать плавные толчки бедрами. — Джера-а-ард.

Фрэнк хотел трахаться с ним каждый день, даже если бы ему поставили условие, что он будет раз в пять меньше есть или почти не спать. Он готов на многое ради того, чтобы видеть Джерарда в своей постели чаще. За весь год, что они знакомы, Уэй стал для него больше, чем каким-то знакомым с работы или просто партнером по сексу. Он стал слишком хорошим и близким другом.

Оживший мобильник резко разъедает мысли Айеро.

— Это… мое. — Уэй тянется к тумбочке к телефону. — Может быть важно, — он прекращает движения и просто садится на член Айеро, даже не заставляя Фрэнка выйти из себя.

— С ума сойти, но ты же сейчас трахаешься, Джерард! О боже, ты занят… — Джерард приподнимается и тут же опускается, чем выбивает из Айеро (и из себя) стон, больше похожий на мычание. Он как бы говорит «заткнись».

— Незнакомый номер.

— Ну так сбрось, — хмурится Айеро. — Или… или стой, боже, скажи тому чуваку, что ты занимаешься сексом, — неожиданно приходит в голову Айеро. — Блин, да, давай, нехуй нас отвлекать.

— Алло? — Джерарду отвечает каким-то механическим голосом реклама то ли сумок, то ли духов, и он терпеливо пытается дослушать предложение до конца. И в это время Фрэнк, которому искренне надоело ждать конца незамысловатого вызова, вскидывает бедра, заставляя уже Джерарда резко и громко простонать в трубку, на что тут же из трубки раздается какое-то очень знакомое «что?» уже больше не механическим голосом.

— Да мы тут любовью занимаемся, понимаете? — Фрэнк ещё пару раз интенсивно вбивается в Джерарда, и тот не может промолчать и наполняет трубку стонами, даже не пытаясь отодвинуть ее от губ. — Меня сейчас трахают, ох, так…хорошо, ммм, понимаете?

Ответом служит тишина, видимо, собеседник либо сдох от шока, либо уже незаметно для Джерарда скинул трубку. Когда Уэй уже хочет положить телефон обратно на тумбу, посмеяться и забыть, человек в трубке откашливается:

— Джерард? — шокировано.

— Что?! — немного задыхается Уэй: откуда тот знает его имя?

— Это. Это Майки? — вопросительно вещает трубка голосом Майки Уэя. — Я не знал, что у тебя есть парень… как минимум. Я хотел пошутить и позвонил с телефона друга…

— Оу, эээм, — неловко краснеет Джерард.

Фрэнк, видя такого смущенного Уэя, остаётся на сей раз неподвижным и шепчет «кто там?». Джерард качает головой: потом.

— Оу, ты, наверное, занят, да? — прокашливается Майки. — Позвони мне вечером.

И, не дав Джерарду ничего сказать в ответ, скидывает трубку.

— Это был Майки, — грустно говорит Джерард, ложась на грудь Фрэнка. Его возбуждение прошло и ему очень неловко.

Фрэнк коротко смеётся.

— О боже, и ты не понял сразу, что это был он?

— Нет. Он прикинулся рекламой, хотел пошутить…

Айеро вздыхает и снова давится смешком.

— Он же нормально к этому относится? — Фрэнк гладит Джерарда по волосам.

— Да! Да. Просто он не знал о тебе, — Джерард уныло мычит.

— Тогда, может, продолжим? — он проталкивает свою руку меж из тел и ласкает уже немного опавший член Уэя и, когда тот хрипло простанывает «продолжаем» снова, сначала медленно и тягуче, а после вообще переворачивая того на спину, начинает вбиваться в Джерарда.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ох, теперь придется восстанавливать психику брату, спасибочки за советы, — сокрушенно вплетает свою пятерню в волосы Джерард. — Он только из экспедиции, наверное, прилетел, хотел со своим старшим братом пообщаться… а этот старший брат оказался придурком. — наигранно сетует Уэй.

В комнате так тепло, да и лежать рядом с Фрэнком более, чем приятно. Он хотел бы чтобы так было всегда.

Вышло так, что обычно Джерард приходил позже, и после секса не оставалось времени ни на что — а завтра на работу, надо раньше уснуть, и прочее. А сейчас было время, и они тратили его на какой-то все время утихающий, но уютный и ленивый разговор ни о чем.

— Ой, это Майки такой нежный? Судя по твоим словам, он прямо-таки  
как безэмоциональная статуя, которая года два назад пролила чай на твою проектную работу, а после…

— Боже, не напоминай мне об этой дикой херне.

Фрэнк не понимает что такого в этой истории и почему он не может продолжить дальше, но просто кивает головой в знак согласия. Дальше по программе было что-то, похожее на «Джерард гонялся с тряпкой за Майки по дому, выгнал его на улицу, после этого пошел доделывать проект, так зарисовался, что забыл о Майки, а после Майки слег с какой-то жуткой болезнью (в понимании Айеро это было что-то типа кашля ×100) и Джерарда выкурили из родительского дома». Не так уж и прозаично.

А потом Майки закончил археологический и начал ездить по экспедициям. Забавная семейка, ничего не скажешь.

— Ты просто не знаешь, как меня самого выгнали из дома.

Джерарду не кажется, что Фрэнк пытается обидеть его или показать, что проблемы Уэя — отстой по сравнением с Айеро. Совсем нет. Он констатирует факт — просто факт, который ни на что не воздействует и который совсем никак не должен никого волновать.

Джерард хмурится. Он подтягивает локоть на подушку и разворачивается на бок, упираясь взглядом в красивое (он никогда не побоится данного слова в отношении Фрэнка, ведь тот в глазах Джерарда — эталон красоты) тело мужчины, лежащего рядом и задумчиво смотревшего куда-то мимо потолка.

Простынка неприятно сворачивается в ногах.

— Потому что ты мне никогда этого не говорил, — пожимает он свободным плечом. — Расскажешь?

— Да рассказывать-то, в общем, и нечего, — начинает Айеро.

Джерард принимает немного более удобное положение. Он наблюдает за тем, как одеяло накрывает правую ногу Айеро, согнутую в колене, а левую оставляя голой. Черные витиеватые татуировки на фоне белой простыни — за хоть один взгляд на такой совершенный контраст сам Микеланджело бы отдал многое.

— У меня начались проблемы в старшей школе с матерью — отца тогда уже не было с нами — из-за того, что ей казалось, что я должен был в кого-то влюбиться — такая навязчивая идея. Кого-то родители заставляют ходить в церковь, кого-то выгоняют из дома за гомосексуальность, а у нас — венок, носить этот чёртов венок на башке и призывать к себе всех насекомых. — он презрительно хмыкает, а Джерарду хочется перебить его и сказать, что на цветы летят только бабочки: ведь, опять же, это вверяющиеся венки, но он решает, что лучше промолчать, пока Фрэнк снова грустно не замолчал. — Ее собственный венок завял у нее почти сразу после ухода отца — хрен знает почему, может сама переболела им, может ещё что-то, но после ей никогда более так и не удалось красоваться цветами или хотя бы снова влюбиться. Их просто не было, и поэтому она хотела видеть их у меня, а я и тогда уже очень давно понял, что не видать мне их. Не нравился мне никто, да и все равно мне было, только вот мать не отставала. Я помню, как произошел этот взрыв между нами. Летом, после того, как я сдал все экзамены и по более чем неплохим оценкам поступил в колледж (за небольшие деньги, которые платил сам), она снова начала подступаться ко мне с венком. Я был в такой ярости, хах.

Фрэнк улыбается воспоминаниям, кривя рот.

— И ты наорал на нее?

Айеро фыркает и переводит взгляд на Джерарда.

— Конечно. Я ей высказал все, что думаю по поводу цветов. По поводу ее желания иметь у меня венок. По поводу всего вообще. И я помню, как она ошарашенно стояла, когда я кричал слова о том, что я испорчен, сломан с рождения, и что у меня никогда не будет семьи, детей. Ничего.

— Но ты же можешь взять ребенка из приюта… Жить с кем-то не по любви, — вставляет Джерард.

— Да, но зачем мне это все? Мне просто этого не нужно. Мне хватает друзей, мне хватает работы, забот… мне точно хватает тебя.

Джерард хмыкает: он польщён.

— Даа. Потом я думал, что она будет так же орать на меня, высирать на меня все свои мысли — а нет. Она просто сказала, что больше не хочет меня видеть и… и все. Наверное, я сам за нее всё сказал.

Он складывает на груди руки и закусывает губу.

— Ну да, скорее, так, — выдыхает Фрэнк, копируя позу Джерарда и теперь смотря на него.

Джерард пробегается глазами по гигантской тату паутины на груди. Она ему нравится больше лошадей на спине Айеро, у тех больно странные глаза или тыквы — она всегда его пугала, серьезно.

— И после ты её больше никогда не видел? — желает убедиться в своей догадке Джерард.

— Конечно. Но мне и так нормально, мне уже тридцать четыре, как-никак, взрослый мужчина.

— А я часто скучаю по маме. Мы с ней виделись на прошлой неделе. Чай вместе пили. — делится Джерард. — Наверное, для меня странно не видеть ее каждый день, но мы живём далеко друг от друга. — он получает в ответ понимающий кивок.

— Ну, мы все разные. Ты более домашний, семейный, а я — одинокий волк или одинокая змея, — он смеётся, вытягивая к Джерарду правую руку с татуировками этих животных.

— Скорее, как одинокий кабан. А я котик.

— Ты, кстати, не забудь позвонить Майки, котик, — напоминает Фрэнк, свешивая ноги с кровати и подходя к окну.

— Не забуду… жду его реакции с нетерпением, — саркастически выдает Уэй. — Наверное, для него я больше не котик.

Джерард подходит сзади к Фрэнку и обнимает его за плечи, стараясь не смотреть на эту чёртову татуировку тыквы и не трогать ее, ведь ну страшная же она, серьёзно, будем честны: он ее боится.

— Ох, там дождь уже пошел? — Уэй смотрит на разводы на стекле. Раньше было просто очень холодно — сейчас станет еще и омерзительно мокро, а кожа Фрэнка такая теплая и приятная.

— Тебе дать зонт?

Фрэнк оборачивается, слегка отстраняясь, но все равно стоя очень близко к Джерарду. Его глаза как раз на уровне шеи старшего мужчины, и почему-то только в этот момент он обращает свое внимание на то, какая же красивая шея у Уэя. Такая тонкая, чистая, опускающаяся к идеальным ключицам, что ее нестерпимо хочется лизнуть.

— Я бы хотел вообще остаться у тебя, но если я это сделаю, я завтра не дойду до работы…

И Фрэнк оставляет идиотскую идею с облизыванием на будущее.

***

Фрэнк ненавидит, когда его кто-то будит: будь то будильник или слишком сильно бьющий в окно град — терпеть не мог.

А сейчас его, такого теплого и разморенного после сна, пытаются выкурить из кровати, стуча и звоня в дверь. Какого черта кого-то занесло к нему в четыре утра среды?!

Он надевает тапочки, зевая, включает свет в комнате и коридоре. Вялые удары все еще слышны: видимо, старый звонок уже прикончен. Его, конечно, давно надо было заменить: и так работал через раз; теперь же придется. От ночных посетителей нельзя ждать ничего хорошего.

— Кто там? — кричит он; глазка нет: и так к нему никто не ходит — нет надобности.

— Открой! — доносится из-за двери уж слишком знакомым голосом, выжженным где-то там, на подкорке.

— Джерард? — ничего не понимая, тянется к ключам Фрэнк. Уэй — последний человек, которого он ожидал сейчас увидеть. Что же, он более, чем удивлен.

В открывшуюся дверь вваливается и правда никто иной, как Джерард Уэй. Сначала Фрэнку кажется, что тот ранен или болен: он буквально падает ему на руки, но нет: когда Джерард мажет поцелуем по губам, Айеро понимает, что Уэй в стельку пьян.

Он отстраняет его за ворот грязного и мятого пальто, того самого, так любимого им раннее. Что произошло?

Фрэнк с трудом закрывает дверь, пока Уэй несет что-то дикое, перемежаясь на кислое «Фрэнки, Фрэнки, Фрэнки», отчего Айеро коробит.

«Он что, накурился?» — Фрэнк по-детски хлопает ресницами, изумлённо оглядывая Джерарда.

— Глупыш, ну какой я тебе Фрэнки? — он сажает Джерарда на пуфик у дверей, пока тот не упал. Джерард выдает еще более яркое и просящее «Фрэнки». — Что с тобой случилось? — пытается сменить тему Фрэнк.

— Ты мне нужен! Фрэнки! — мужчина снова тянется к Айеро, но тот кладет свои руки ему на плечи, не позволяя даже привстать.

— Ты пьян, Джерард. — он качает головой когда Джерард пытается пролезть ручками под его черную растянутую футболку, одну из тех, в которых ему приятно спать.

— Но я хочу тебя. — он гладит живот Фрэнка так, что Айеро не щекотно, а напротив, очень хорошо; целует татуировки птиц, лижет их, снова выцеловывает. Фрэнк шумно выдыхает.

— Джерард, ты же понимаешь, что ты очень пьян и будешь очень сильно жалеть об этом?

— Не-а, — продолжает свое занятие Джерард, уходя пальцами дальше под футболку, поглаживая и заставляя Фрэнка чувствовать лёгкое возбуждение.

Айеро вспоминает, как на прошлой встрече хотел вылизать шею Уэя и понимает, что очень желает это сделать сейчас, именно сейчас, ведь не уверен, что решится на это, когда Джерард будет трезв.

И раз уж такой случай предоставился, он тянется губами к шее Джерарда, пока его волосы наполовину скрыты съехавшей на них футболкой. Прикосновение почти безвкусно, может быть, немного солоновато из-за пота, однако это ощущение живой, теплой кожи заставляет Айеро широкими мазками языка покрывать всю шею. В конце концов он не выдерживает и несильно засасывает кожу.

— Фрэнки, — пискляво стонет Джерард, убивая возбуждение и заставляя кривиться. Это очень коробит Фрэнка, и он резко отстраняется.

Айеро чувствует, как Джерард скулит и трётся пахом о его ногу, уже почти полностью съехав с пуфика. Он высвобождает его из плена своей футболки, заставляя отстраниться от полностью вылизанного и расцелованного живота.

— Фрэнки, — в голосе Джерарда одна мольба. Что за глупая игра?! Кем он вообще становится по пьяни?!

Ему уже не семнадцать, а Джерард — не девочка-сверстница, чтобы прожигать вечера в комнатах друг друга, выпивая что-то, что содержит хоть пол градуса крепости и искрометно, будто случайно, наполнять комнату уменьшительно-ласкательными именами друг друга. Когда тебе больше тридцати, это уже становится ни к месту и даже немного мерзко.

Джерард качает головой, быстро-быстро мотая лохматыми черными прядями, и Фрэнку абсолютно безпричинно кажется, что парень, сидящий перед ним, похож на растерянного котенка.

Джерард шепчет какие-то извинения, пытаясь снова вернуться к животу Фрэнка, а тот застывает в своих тупых мыслях, только успевая отталкивать Уэя.

Они обычно встречаются по четвергам и второй день у них все время плавает — зависит от того, когда кто свободен. Но не в четыре же утра среды! Джерард никогда ранее не заявлялся к нему в не оговоренное время, и суть не в том, что Фрэнк хочет его выгнать или еще чего, просто… он не может понять или отыскать хотя бы одой причины почему Уэй мог напиться и придти к нему.

— У тебя был корпоратив? Ты отдыхал с друзьями в баре около моей квартиры? Джерард, да ответь, что случилось?! — Фрэнк совсем слабо хлопает Джерарда по щекам, пытаясь получить хоть какой-то ответ, но Уэй все так же грустно смотрит на него из-под своих длиннющих ресниц, будто потерявшись в его лице.

Фрэнка захлёстывают волны волнения, перемешиваясь со злостью, словно он попал в шторм. Он думает, что Джерард мог чем-то накуриться и поэтому несет бред, ещё он думает, что тот вломился в его в его квартиру ни свет не заря, а сейчас пытается возбуждённо тереться о ногу, как ебаная псина.

— Блять, — выдает Айеро. Вот и что ему сейчас делать?

— Фрэнки, Фрэнки, я тебя так люблю, Фрэнки! — Джерард закрывает лицо руками. Это звучит не жалко, а так, будто в речь нормального человека дополнили неожиданными восклицаниям. — Ты просто представить не можешь!

— Глупый, — нежно водит пальцами по дрожащим плечам Уэя Фрэнк. — Меня невозможно любить, это же я. Меня никто никогда не любил, Джерард, что ты несешь?

Фрэнк аж фыркает, но Джерард кривится, будто ему хочется вернуть слова назад, ведь, а вдруг? У судьбы весьма жестокие шутки, да и если алкоголь развязывает языки, то…

— Это ты глупый! Ты глупый! Ты ничего не видишь перед собой, ты зациклен на своей работе, на своих проблемах, ты никогда меня не видишь, ты… — он хочет продолжить свою немного бессвязную речь, но выпитый алкоголь начинает проситься на пол. Фрэнк подхватывает его под руку, почти неся на себе в туалет.

Невысказанные слова с рвотой выливаются в унитаз. Фрэнк придерживает его за космы, держа их в кулаке правой руки.

Проблевавшийся Джерард больше не выглядит грустным, растроганным, убитым, он выглядит просто безмерно уставшим, когда лежит у ног Фрэнка на кафельном полу, облокачиваясь об унитаз. Айеро решает, что просто уложить Джерарда сейчас будет лучшим решением, а задавать вопросы стоит уже когда тот очухается.

— Сегодня еще и первый день, когда я вижу тебя без букета. — просто делится он, на что Джерард так же просто хмурит брови и его взгляд снова рассеивается.

Айеро проводит пальцами по лицу, осознавая, как же ему хочется спать и как же он сам устал. Фрэнк с нежностью смотрит на Джерарда, улыбаясь, чтобы подбодрить, и заставляет того встать, направиться в комнату.

— Давай, котенок, идем, — он все-таки использует прозвище, образовавшееся на его языке когда Джерард только пришел, что приносит ему какое-то облегчение. Он старается не думать о словах, которые обнародовал Джерард — все завтра.

«Что только люди не говорят по пьяни… мда, вот какой ты, пьяный Джерард Уэй.» — до Фрэнка начало доходить почему же он ранее никогда не видел нетрезвого Уэя: да тот просто был не в себе.

Джерард бессвязно бормочет бред, все время трогая свой пах, и Фрэнк понимает, что тому очень надо кончить. И если уж он решил помочь Джерарду, то сейчас он отдрочит ему и уложит спать.

— Фрэ-э-энки! — охает Уэй, когда Айеро наконец полностью снимает с него все вещи. Он чуть не разрывает проклятые узкие джинсы, взбешенно сдирая их с ног, но вовремя останавливается и берет себя в руки

У Фрэнка даже хватает сил достать смазку; с каким-то приторным запахом, но все же. Джерард стонет, вальяжно раскинувшись на кровати и полностью отдавшись в руки Фрэнку. Ему явно стало лучше после того, как он проблевался.

Фрэнк очень рад, что не решился на минет — Джерард совершенно беспорядочно подбрасывает бедра, совершенно не контролируя себя, пока Айеро пытается ускорить дрочку максимально — он захватывает его яйца и мошонку. Оргазм приходит и правда очень быстро — видимо, помогло и то, что Джерард очень долго обтирался об ногу Фрэнка.

— Фрэнки? — зовет Фрэнка Джерард, когда мужчина укладывает его в постель и укрывает одеялом.

— Да? — Айеро чувствует как перетаскивание на своем горбу Уэя до кровати, а после какая-то бешеная дрочка, отняли у него все оставшиеся очки энергии.

— Поцелуй меня?

Фрэнк закусывает губу.

Черные волосы на белесой подушке, приглушенное освещение и большие, отчаянно смотрящие на Фрэнка глаза. Айеро вздыхает. Нет. Он… он просто морально не готов к этому шагу.

Трахаться — хоть наебашиться виагрой и идти на шестичасовую сессию — это как два пальца обосрать, но целоваться? Это, скорее, не для таких, как он. Это слишком близко, нежно, это слишком личное, хрупкое. Фрэнк ни секунды не такой.

Четыре часа ночи, его сносит в тупые метафоры и бессмысленные речи — бесподобно, похлопаем. Но все же нельзя отрицать того, что любить всегда сложнее, чем хотеть. И ненавидеть. А иногда любить и вовсе невозможно. Айеро в который раз в его жизни хочется уничтожить каждый миллиметр его тела, выблевать ту дрянь, которая в нем находится, чтобы наконец почувствовать эту гребанную любовь.

— Сейчас за таблетками для тебя схожу, и все будет, — мужчина рвано улыбается, и, когда он снова приходит, Джерард, слава кому-то там, уже спит.

Фрэнк аккуратно укрывает его ноги, смешно выглядывающие из-под одеяла, и ложится рядом. Диванов, матрасов в доме, кроме этой кровати, больше нет, так что им придется спать вместе.

Когда Айеро наконец проваливается в какую-то липкую дрему, он чувствует, как Джерард придвигается в нему ближе, чувствует теплое дыхание парня в волосах и засыпает.

***

\----

Фрэнк просыпается, и первое, что он видит, — голая спина Джерарда. Тот чешет шею и что-то разглядывает в мобильнике, сидя на краю кровати.

— Доброе утро? — хрипло и хоть немного иронично пытается выдать Айеро. Джерард вздрагивает и оборачивается.

— Доброе? — вопросительно отвечает Джерард. Ну, Фрэнк бы не сказал, что очень.

Тут Фрэнк обращает внимание на какие-то сухие веточки, торчащие из головы Уэя. Он тянет руку, и Джерард, как ни странно, не отстраняется, а просто сдавленно выдыхает.

— Это что?

— Ещё не понял? — хмыкает Джерард. — Честно говоря, не суть.

А вчерашний Джерард отдавался, верил ему полностью. Фрэнк сглатывает.

— В смысле?.. — он хочет сказать ещё что-то, но в этот момент он решается потянуть за вялый стебелёк, чтобы вытащить его, и… и понимает, что тот растет из Джерарда.

— Серьезно? — шепчет Фрэнк, не в силах поверить. Джерард как-то грустно хмыкает.

— Ты правда хочешь сейчас начать заливать, что ты не знал, что если влюбиться в аромантика, у тебя все равно вырастет чёртов венок? Уродливый, но все же… Не надо, пожалуйста, давай хоть сейчас останемся честными людьми. Так устал врать, — смешок.

— Но что… — Фрэнк изумлённо перебирает стебли между пальцев до тех пор, пока Джерард раздражённо не берет большой пучок сухоты и с силой не пытается вырывать стебли из головы.

— Что ты там нежничаешь, боже, мне их каждое утро приходится вырывать, не жалуюсь.

Фрэнк ударяет его по пальцам, чувствуя, как Джерард хочет избежать прикосновений, будто руки Айеро — мерзость. Вялость после сна и бессонной ночи как рукой снимает.

— Не надо! Аккуратней, дурак, ты же себе всю башку разворотишь, — Джерард что-то бормочет о том, что ему уже все равно, но руку убирает, позволяя Фрэнку самому аккуратно, хватаясь за основания, выдергивать эти гадкие стебли.

Айеро вспоминает как точно так же в начале месяца выбирал из волос Джерарда лепестки… и тот спрашивал его про венок.

— Но что… — продолжает Фрэнк начатую фразу, цокает языком. — Но что, если я и правда не знал, что такие венки существуют? — он слышит шипение «да ладно», но договаривает. — Я даже не догадывался, что такое может быть. Джерард, пойми, как только я в пятнадцать понял, что не смогу никого любить, я возненавидел все. Ведь, если во мне нет ни капли чертовой любви, то ненависти я мог найти в себе просто тоннами, миллионами кубометров этой черной дряни. И поэтому я ненавидел всех людей с венками. Это было так просто и понятно. Да и сейчас так же. Я так сильно ненавидел свою мать. Я рассказывал, как я в восемнадцать, уже не вытерпев, разорался и уехал из дома, но я тебе не говорил, что до отъезда в общежитие, я сжег все ее глупые книжки про эти ебучие венки, — он с ненавистью выдирает какой-то особенно толстый побег и Джерард сдавленно охает. — Ну вот, я же говорил, что это больно.

— Но тебе мог кто-то сказать, — не отступается Джерард.

— Я еле знаю как вырастают венки у обычных людей. Про отношения с аромантиками я даже в принципе не задумывался. Да и вообще, я, блять, как должен был догадаться, что ты меня любишь, а? По тому, как ты врываешься в мою квартиру ночью и выдаешь мне тут свое «Оу, Фрэнки»?!

— Я так говорил? — сдавленно бормочет Джерард. Ему так стыдно. Он так сильно не хотел показывать Фрэнку такого себя, но не стерпел, как дурак, напился вдрызг.

— И не только это, — отрезает Айеро, отстраняясь и проводя рукой по мягким волосам Уэя, пытаясь придать им вид прически. Джерард машет головой, вставая и уже своей рукой вороша черные пряди так, чтобы они стали еще больше похожи на типичное птичье гнездо. Вон, даже мелкие веточки какие-то остались. — А теперь-то я могу задать тебе вопросы? Вчера ты только на «Фрэнки» был готов.

— Ты меня не выгоняешь? — Джерард поднимает брови, но его глаза так и остаются безумно холодными и какими-то… уставшими, что ли. Он застыл перед Айеро с наполовину надетыми джинсами. — Даже после того, как узнал, что ты мне бесконечно нравишься? Что…

— А можно я сначала узнаю какого же такого хрена ты вчера около трех ночи завалился в мою квартиру, а потом я решу сам, что делать, а?

Фрэнк тянет Джерарда за локоть, прося сесть рядом с собой на кровать (тут же замечая, что ее краешек и подушка, на которой спал Уэй, засорены сухими побегами), а после скрещивая руки на груди.

— И почему ты напился? Я вообще сначала подумал, что ты обкурен. Ты такое нес…

Джерард выдает кривую ухмылку, которая тут же пропадает.

— Ну, почему я при тебе не пил, ты уже понял, я думаю? — Фрэнк кивает.

— Потому что ты совершенно не можешь сдерживать себя, когда выпьешь хоть немного и… наверное, потому, что ты боялся заснуть у меня?

Джерард поудобней устраивается на кровати, ковыряя что-то на простыне и устремив взгляд вниз, завесив глаза волосами, кивает.

— Ага. Я ужасно боялся проснуться у тебя и понять, что ты нависаешь надо мной и видишь этот чёртов венок, а после мы орем друг на друга и я навсегда ухожу, все трагично… — Из-под волос не видно его глаз, и Фрэнк понимает, что ему слишком сложно даются эти слова и тот прячется от него.

— Я бы никогда не выгнал тебя из своего дома, Джерард, почему ты не можешь этого понять…?

Фрэнк с горечью во взгляде смотрит на него. Сколько бы он отдал, чтобы у Джерарда не было столько скелетов в шкафу.

— Да ты настолько ненавистно относился ко всем проявлениям любви, что я был более, чему уверен, что ты вышвырнешь меня к чертям как только узнаешь, — Фрэнк хочет перебить, но Джерард жестом останавливает его, прося дать договорить. — Я так надеялся, знаешь, что тебя какой-то из этих цветков заинтересует и ты влюбишься в меня… Знаешь?

— Что?! Ах вот зачем ты носил цветы… А я думал — чудачество. Ну, или просто, чтобы мне было приятно. — теперь Фрэнку это кажется таким дурацким объяснением. Типа, зачем люди вообще дарят другим людям цветы? Чтобы показать свою любовь. Айеро чувствует себя слепым идиотом.

— Я где-то прочитал, что аромантики — это те люди, которые просто еще не нашли своего цветка… Я думал, что таким образом есть возможность того, что ты вдруг ко мне что-то почувствуешь… — немного запинается Джерард. — Помнишь, как мы с тобой в последний раз гуляли? — Айеро задумывается, а после кивает. Он помнит. — Да, я тогда мерзнул еще, и ты дал мне теплые вещи… И вот тогда, я подумал, что нравлюсь тебе взаимно.

— С чего это так? Я только дал тебе вещи, — смеется Фрэнк, видя насупленного Джерарда. — Ну, я же позаботился о тебе. Это нормально…

— Я правда подумал, что это была забота немного другого уровня, — он издает короткий смешок. — Подумал, что на тебя так подействовали маргаритки, которые я дарил тебе ранее. Вот тогда мне было правда плохо. Но вчера я просто не выдержал, знаешь, ты так сказал, что тебе никто не нужен, что меня не хватило на большее.

— Когда это я такое говорил? — непонимающе хмурится Айеро.

— Ну, помнишь я говорил, что даже если ты никого не любишь, ты можешь взять ребенка из приюта, или там…

— Ааа, ты об этом. — Фрэнк вспоминает о чём идёт речь. — Но я же говорил, что именно ты мне очень нужен. Я не могу вот так просто — раз, и вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни.

— Но я испугался. Я тоже не хотел расставаться с тобой, мне ведь было бы только больнее. Только я вообще не ожидал, что в пьяном состоянии пойду к тебе домой… — он отбрасывает челку с глаз и Фрэнк видит его виноватые глаза. — И я очень бы хотел продолжить общение с тобой… как там… Фрэнки?

— Ты правда меня любишь? — после паузы говорит Айеро. Он не знает, как это принять. Типа. Типа, Уэй его любит. И теперь краснеет, когда Фрэнк выразительно прожигает его глазами.

Джерард издает грустный смешок, который превращается в смех.

— Все хорошо? — не понимает Айеро. Он же вроде просто спросил… ничего такого.

— Да нет, я даже успел придумать красивое словосочетание, коим можно обозначить любовь к таким, как ты, — Айеро морщится от «таких, как ты», а Джерард просто продолжает, откидываясь назад на кровать.

Фрэнк кивает «ну и как?».

— Я не только люблю тебя, — он поднимает руки и разводит их. — я сохну по тебе. Та-даа! В прямом смысле.

— Оу, — смеется Фрэнк. И правда, если для обычных людей это значит просто «очень сильно любить, обожать», то тут есть еще венок. Как загнул-то! Много же у него было времени для размышлений. — И правда, забавно, но… почему у тебя вообще есть венок? — не понимает одного Фрэнк.

— Ну, у тебя же нет любимых цветов, верно? — Айеро кивает. — А так как венок должен вырасти по-любому, это закон, аксиома, то каждый день вырастают вот эти сухие палки.

Джерард грустно смотрит на него из-за комка одеял, а Фрэнк пытается взять себя в руки и принять решение. Пока что у него в ускоренной перемотке играет в голове «Hallelujah» из гребанного Шрека.

«Так, Джерард выпил и завалился в его квартиру сегодня утром. Так, он оказался влюблен в меня, хотя раньше вообще никак не показывал этого, и хочет нормальный венок. А хотя.» — Фрэнк вспоминает все те нежные прикосновения Уэя, все поцелуи в шею, все цветы, улыбки, моменты, проведенные вместе.

— Вот что, — сдается Фрэнк. — Хорошо, когда там твоя выставка?

Уэй шокировано поднимается на локтях, не веря в то, что Фрэнк сказал.

— Я хочу попытаться.

Фрэнк переполняется уверенностью в том, что попробовать необходимо — наконец-то появилась причина, чтобы сразиться с собой, превозмочь себя. И эта причина сейчас не может поверить в свое счастье, улыбается ярко-ярко, обнимает его за талию и утыкается носом в спину. Айеро чувствует искренние слезы и наконец, впервые за долгое время, не хочет больше быть один.

***

— Честно, мне не было больно выстригать из волос тот хворост. Я бы от этого не умер, дурашка, — Джерард несется за Фрэнком по выставке.

— Ага, но тебе же все равно было неприятно выстригать их? — полуборачивается к нему мужчина в синей накидке. — Я волнуюсь за тебя, как бы ты себе всю кожу головы не уничтожил. Так что мое предложение в силе. Даже если мы не найдем чертового цветка… — он пыхтит от скорости, с которой идет.

— Нет! Фрэнк, я сказал: нет.

— Да почему? — стонет Айеро. Он почти врезается в горшки с яркими разноцветными цветочками, но все равно, морщась, продолжает идти. — Пожалуйста, я бы хотел ухаживать за тобой. Может, моя проблема в том, что я никогда достаточно сильно не пытался влюбиться? Откуда мы можем знать!

Фрэнк упрашивает Джерарда переехать к нему, но у того то слишком много вещей перевозить, то говорит, что справится, то считает, что Фрэнку надоест быстро. Последнюю неделю они видятся практически каждый день, и Уэй отмечает, что младший мужчина уже с меньшей ненавистью смотрит на цветки.

Когда они добираются до магазина родителей Джерарда, Фрэнку все еще не удается привести достаточное количество аргументов, чтобы убедить того жить вместе.

Но Джерард и правда слишком сильно влюблен в заботливого Айеро и боится, что надоест ему или ляпнет что-то не то. Он боится. Он уверен, что даже если сейчас Фрэнк хорохорится, уже третий день ходит с ним по выставке в поисках своего цветка, это дело ему быстро надоест и тот сдуется, снова закрываясь в своей квартире один.

И, кстати, Фрэнк уже успел познакомиться с родителями Джерарда и наладить хорошие отношения, да что там, мама Джерарда даже так к своему ребенку хорошо не относилась. Уэй, конечно, немного ревновал, но, видимо, женщина просто запала на умение Фрэнка играть на гитаре, ведь ее сын так и не приобрел этот навык. Это такой бред — Айеро даже был приглашен на какой-то из семейных вечеров, конечно же, чтобы показать всем свои навыки. Однако, Джерард бы был простачком, если не понял бы сразу, что его мама просто хочет, чтобы он был с Фрэнком.

Джерарду даже пришлось рассказать маме, что Фрэнку цветы не нравятся, и в тот же день женщина, шокировано глядя на Айеро и не веря своим ушам, вытащила перед мужчиной почти все спрятанные в закромах ее лавки цветы.

— Что за сообщения вы нам прислали? — только залетая в лавку, подходит к прилавку Джерард, на сей раз Фрэнк следует за ним. Пол часа назад на телефон Уэя пришло загадочное сообщение «Давайте быстрее к нам, у нас тут сюрприз». — Что за-

Он осекается, видя, кто сидит за прилавком.

— Майки? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает он. Джерард так и не перезвонил ему, был слишком занят своими любовными похождениями, что из головы совсем вылетело. — Майки!

Он раскрывает руки, и они обнимаются.

— Я забыл, я правда забыл, я так замотался… — бормочет Джерард в плечо брату.

— Все нормально, я понимаю… только я не понимаю, вы это с ним? — Майки многозначительно смотрит на Фрэнка, когда они наконец отлипают друг от друга.

Джерард краснеет, но кивает; Фрэнк также начинает покрываться всеми оттенками красного, пожимая руку Майки.

— Фрэнк Айеро, — представляется мужчина. — Передо мной никто иной, как Майки Уэй?

Лицо Майки приобретает выражение ехидства. Он кивает, и, судя по всему, он бы многое еще сказал Фрэнку, но присутствие миссис Уэй весьма ограничивает его.

Они все вместе, втроем, снова идут на обход по выставке — мало ли, чего-то не заметили, и Майки выговаривает Фрэнку все, что он о нем думает, пока они рассматривают горшочки с редкими кактусами в киоске, где продавец — полуглухая женщина. Айеро чувствует себя более, чем неуютно.

— Джерард, если еще раз позвонишь своему брату во время порно, я! — шипит Фрэнк Джерарду, когда они немного отстают от Майки.

Уэй смеется и треплет Фрэнка по волосам.

— Ты так похож на разъяренного хомячка, когда злишься, — умильно выдает он.

Фрэнк задыхается от сих заявлений.

— То я нелюбитель цветов, то я хомячок!

Чертовы Уэи.

— Идем, мы в той части точно еще не были.

***

Несмотря на то, что выставка была довольно большой, Фрэнк не чувствовал, что нашел свой цветок. Да как он вообще должен это почувствовать? У него выстрелит свет из грудины? Он моментально прилипнет к Джерарду и уже не отлипнет?

Фрэнк устает. Братья Уэи чудесные и забавные люди, но он все равно не может так вечно бродить и искать цветок. Может, это вообще бред? Единственная причина, по которой он не сдался еще в первый день — Джерард. Ради него он все это.

— Джерард? — зовет Айеро. Тот оборачивается — Майки прекращает что-то размеренно, тихо рассказывать о своих исследованиях и тоже обращает внимание на Фрэнка. — Хочу есть, может, мы зайдем в кафе?

Именно поэтому они сейчас уплетают кофе и кексы на салфеточках, а Майки все продолжает говорить о каком-то непонятном Obregonia denegrii, рассказывая, как они нашли этот вид в долинах Мексики, «размножили», и привезли часть образцов в США.

— Про что он вообще говорит? — хмурится Айеро, когда Джерард кладет голову ему на плечо.

— Какой-то кактус, без понятия. — он ловит взгляд Майки и фыркает. — Который очень сильно интересует моего братца. Ну, эти все ученые, они же немного это… — он крутит пальцем у виска.

— Между прочим, — Майки закатывает глаза — он привык к беспечности Джерарда. — Это исчезающий вид, который нам удалось спасти! Идемте к родителям в магазин, пока они не продали его случайно, и я вам покажу. Он удивительный!

Фрэнк уже понял, что эмоции Майки проявляет только когда говорит о своих путешествиях и исследованиях.

Айеро заливает в себя остатки чая, а Джерард нехотя встает с его плеча.

— Пригрелся?

— Ага. Такой теплый, — он улыбается в ответ, и компания вихрем уносится в сторону магазина.

Ну, когда-то же ему должно было повезти, думает Фрэнк. Главное, чтобы это было не на смертном одре.

***

Фрэнк держит в руках маленький колючий кактус. Ай, неправильно. _Фрэнк держит в руках маленький колючий кактус и не может отвести от него взгляда._ Он буквально _чувствует,_ как от цветочка к его чертовым неаккуратным (он боится уронить) пальцам тянется божий всепрощающий, всепомогающий свет.

— Это оно… Этот кактус! Джерард! — он плачет, а Джерард, как только до него доходит, бросается к нему в объятья и судорожно сжимает.


End file.
